


Star Girl

by wildfrancium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Raven Reyes is sent to Earth on a one man mission to see if Earth is safe for the rest of the people on the Ark. She's immediately caught by Anya's patrol.





	Star Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really wanted to write the 100 fic and didn't really know what to write. Basically, it's the same world and everything, just Raven was sent down first. Also, Lexa, Anya, and Raven are my favorite characters, so why not write about them.

               Her mother always told her stories about the pool when she was little. Before the stations joined, there’d been pools on each. Pools for therapy and pools for recreation. Her grandmother had swum in a pool as a little girl. Her story passed to her mother and then to Raven.

In her dream, she was in the pool. The royal blue water was warm and smelled fresh. It had to be a dream because she knew there were no more pools. But she still swam back and forth, never tiring. Even when her mom showed up to tell her it was time to get out.

She ignored her mother as she yelled louder and louder. Raven sank underneath the water to drown out the noise when someone grabbed her hauling her out with a gasp.

Her heart rattled in her chest as she blinked. It was a dream. There was no water. She was on something solid, but her brain wasn’t processing her surroundings. She knew it wasn’t the Ark. There were no gray metal walls or fading yellow lights. There were… trees.

And blue sky.

It all rushed back to Raven like being doused with cold water. She wasn’t in her rocket. She wasn’t even wearing her spacesuit.

She was breathing the air though. The toxic air filled her lungs, but it wasn’t hurting her. her leg was the source of mind numbing pain that crawled up her side to her ribs. She couldn’t sit up but it was obvious someone, or some _thing_ , had tried to patch up whatever wounds she had.

It brought another wave of panic and she vomited all over her chest, head thumping back when she was done as she coughed and sputtered. Her head throbbed.

Everything was wrong. Things were very wrong. She vaguely remembered bashing her head while landing and the snap of the parachute opening. The descent was rough and after hitting the release for the parachute it all got fuzzy and then black.

As her mind whirled, she realized she was moving. She had to be in some kind of wagon? Nothing made sense. She could still be dreaming or she could be dead.

A human face suddenly above hers tore what breath she had into a violent scream. Her body screamed at her to get away, but every bit of movement made the nausea rise.

Raven couldn’t stop screaming, desperately trying to drag her body away from their hands. They were speaking to her, but it wasn’t English. They were covered in mud and soot, and still reaching for her as she choked and started dry heaving.

There was now another human. A small one. A child. In the cart, holding their empty palms to Raven as if… Raven started crying.

“I don’t want to die!” she choked out through the fear and the tears. These humans lived on a toxic Earth; there was no telling how it had warped them.

“I’m a healer,” the child said in English. That stopped Raven’s tears.

So, it was a dream. She lay back, staring at the sky. She should have known that it was too blue to be the real sky. The sunlight wasn’t even that warm.

“You were impaled through the back by a metal rob in your star house,” the child said to Raven who was only half listening.

“When will I wake up?” she asked.

“There is possible damage to your leg. We are taking you directly to Polis ahead of the patrol. They will bring your star house. A star has not fallen for a long time. Is it a good omen?”

“I just want to wake up,” Raven told her.

“You are awake,” the child said, pressing a hand to Raven’s forehead. “There’s fever.”

“Maybe I’m dying,” Raven said, eyes feeling heavy.

“No, you won’t die,” the child told her, but Raven ignored her. Earth wasn’t ready for her people. She wished she could have told the Ark that before she died.

But they would probably come anyway.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Raven awoke on high alert. Her mind was racing as she struggled to sit up. This time she was in a bed. Muddled memories rushed around in her mind. The parachute, the pool, a child. Separating reality from dream was difficult until she realized there were other people around her, also in beds.

There were humans on Earth.

THERE WAS HUMAN LIFE ON EARTH.

She threw her blanket off, coming face to face with her leg in some kind of brace made out of various scrap and wire. She kept the panic down by swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and almost doubling over as pain raced through her side.

Raven pressed her palm to a bandage on her back. It was tender.

Pushing to a stand was harder. Her left leg buckled, but the brace caught before she fell. Her back and side throbbed, her head ached, but she managed to shuffle to the end of the bed and grab her jacket.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled it on.

Everyone else in the room seemed to be asleep, but she still moved as quietly as possible.

She was out of breath when she reached the door. It was metal, but the writing on it had long since faded. Instead, it had the number 12 painted on it in white. It was harder to push open then she expected and she felt the distinct tug of stitches in her back.

Raven kept going until she was through the door in a hall full of emergency lights. The neon blue barely lit up the place, but the hall only went in one direction, so she followed it, hand on the wall and dragging her leg with her.

“Come on Raven,” she whispered to herself. “You can get out of wherever the fuck you are.”

But as she rounded the corner, she walked straight into someone’s chest. They caught Raven as she started to fall, righting her on her feet. Raven looked up at the woman, tall with black paint around her eyes. She didn’t look happy, but neither was Raven.

“Going somewhere?” they asked in English. Raven just stared. The woman didn’t seem to like that and folded her arms. “Since you can walk, you can go see the Commander.” She grabbed Raven’s bicep, dragging her along as Raven tried to push her off.

“Let me go!” Raven snapped as another woman spoke to the woman dragging Raven in a language that wasn’t one Raven recognized. “I said let me go!” Raven shoved again and the woman let go causing Raven to topple backwards and fall.

Tears burned her eyes as pain shot through her from multiple areas. She forced the bile down and shrugged off the second woman. “I’m fine!” she barked.

“Then get up,” the first woman snapped. Raven glared, before struggling to her feet. She was out of breath, but she was standing. “Follow me,” she ordered. Raven snarled, but followed.

 

Outside hurt her eyes. The sun was bright and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. But Raven wasn’t given a chance to take it in. She was taken through a maze of buildings made of stone and wood and scrap metal. The streets were bustling with people, all who stopped to stare at her.

“There better not be stairs in there,” Raven muttered under her breath as they headed towards a tower that reached high into the sky.

“There aren’t,” the woman said flatly.

Inside the tower, there were more neon blue lights as well as torches and warriors. They wore heavy animal skin coats and a mixture of leather and metal armor. Their faces were all smeared with black paint, just like the woman.

The elevator was cranked up and up and up and the doors were opened by more warriors. There was a door surrounded by a metal and bone arch. Raven wondered if the bones were human.

The doors were opened for them, and they entered a spacious room with a throne at one end on a raised landing. A woman stood looking out the window.

“Commander,” the woman with Raven greeted. “I brought the girl who fell from the sky.”

The other woman turned. She was shockingly young, maybe Raven’s age or maybe younger, but not a child. She crossed the room to them, looking Raven up and down.

“I am Commander Lexa of the twelve clans. Do you have a name sky girl?”

“Raven Reyes.”

Commander Lexa nodded, circling her. “Like a bird. Makes sense if you came from the sky. Where are you from little bird?” Commander Lexa stopped in front of her.

“There are people who live in space,” Raven said. “People who went up there a long time ago, before the bombs. I come from there.”

“There is a story of people who live on the pink star in the night sky,” Commander Lexa said. “You are far from home.”

“Our home is running out of air,” Raven told her. She was exhausted, but there was nowhere to sit but the ground.

Commander Lexa said something in the language Raven didn’t understand. The woman with Raven responded in the same language.

“We do not want sky people here,” Commander Lexa said at last. Raven didn’t know what to say.

“They are going to come,” she said quietly. Whether or not Raven radioed back, her people were going to come.

“Do they have an army?”

“There are soldiers,” Raven said. The pain in her body was going to make her pass out. Commander Lexa spoke in the different language again as Raven collapsed to the floor. Both women looked down at her.

“Take her to the guest floor, Anya,” Commander Lexa said. “We will start work tomorrow.”

Before Raven could say anything, the woman hoist Raven up and carried her out of the room. When they were in the elevator, Anya spoke. “Just because heda is sending you to the guest quarters, does not mean you are a guest, star girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to read more of this fic! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
